


Lucifer Rises (Or When Foggy discoverd why Hell's Kichen has that name)

by AltenVantas



Series: Devil's Advocate [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Father Lantom almost has a heart attack, Foggy is worried, Gen, Ice is Lucifer thing, Karen comforted, Lucifer get his power back
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lúcifer estendeu suas assas para baixo e além daquela dimensão, forçando o máximo que podia as paredes que prendiam a sua outra parte. Ele estava determinado a ser um novamente. Mesmo que isso chame mais atenção do que o necessário, mesmo que isso o coloque na lista de procurados. Mas ele não estava preocupado, porque ele seria um Arcanjo de novo e nada poderá detê-lo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer Rises (Or When Foggy discoverd why Hell's Kichen has that name)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



\- Quer dizer que você pode entrar em igrejas?  
Ele virou o rosto procurando não demonstrar o quanto estava irritado, havia se passado quase uma semana desde o rapto do homem ao seu lado, mas sua fúria estava acessa e nem mesmo as surras freqüentes nos russos estava ajudando o seu humor à melhor. Na verdade, parecia ter efeito o contrário. Aparentemente o seu lado humano estava estão irritados com o que ocorreu quanto ele mesmo. O que era ao mesmo tempo bom e ruim, porque tornava difícil controlar sua vontade de proteger o homem, já achava observá-lo dormindo ruim o bastante.  
\- É claro que eu posso Franklin, não sou um demônio como todos acham, na verdade ainda sou muito anjo.  
Escondeu muito bem à amargura que sentia afinal ele fora o filho favorito, o mais brilhante do Céu e no final, terminou confinado em uma caixa. Preso e esquecido. Sendo lembrado apenas como um ser ruim, esquecendo de todas as lutas que batalhou ao lado de seu irmão para derrotar a Escuridão, para manter os Leviatans afastados. Sem esquecido por aquele que ele mais amo, acima de qualquer coisa e acima de tudo.  
\- Então a bíblia estava errada?  
Observou a igreja a sua frente, a arquitetura não era estranha aos seus olhos, embora fosse a primeira vez em que realmente observava esse estilo gótico e pesado que parecesse ser recorrente aos grandes prédios desse tipo. Não conseguiu evitar pensar que era muita ostentação por alguém que havia sumido, por alguém que não ouvia mais as orações de ninguém. Nem de seus filhos e muito menos de sua criação perfeita.  
\- Nem toda, apenas a maior parte. Pai não escolheu o melhor dos homens para que meu irmão passasse as mensagens e meu irmão é conhecido como o mais sérios entre nós, quando percebeu que estava sendo mal interpretado, aproveitou para fazer uma pegadinha nos humanos.  
E isso causou muito mais problemas do que qualquer coisa que ele havia feito, mas mesmo assim Gabriel não foi lançado em uma caixa, na verdade seu irmão mais novo havia simplesmente escolhido largar tudo e virar um deus pagão na Terra. Mesmo assim, ele era o errado. Mesmo assim não conseguia sentir nada mais do que orgulho dele, precisava de coragem para fugir de Michael e Rafael, além de inteligência para manter fora do radar. Sim, ele se arrependia de ter matado seu pupilo e irmão.  
\- Então esse é ou não o lugar? Está ficando tarde.  
\- Está com medo dos russos, Franklin?  
Ele viu o homem sorrir, havia virado uma espécie de brincadeira entre eles, sempre que o humano ficava com medo. O que era cada vez mais raro, ele estava se acostumando bem rápido com todo o lance de demônios e anjos. Principalmente com Azazel aparecendo em um corpo diferente a cada dia para dar-lhes noticias sobre Lilith, até mesmo Karen estava começando a perceber.  
\- Com você ao meu lado, sei que estou seguro.  
Ele sorriu com a confiança dele, não era algo que ele via sempre, principalmente uma tão verdadeira e pura, fazendo-o brilhar como uma pequena estrela.  
\- Então, é aqui ou não?  
Virou-se para a estrutura gótica a sua frente e fechou os olhos, estendeu suas assas machucadas e deixou que sua graça se conectasse com aquele local. Aquilo iria chamar a atenção, mas não o suficiente para ser um alvo de um possível anjo vingador e até onde sabia pelo o que Azazel lhe dissera, não havia muitos deles por ai desde a morte de Cristo. O que significava muito.  
Limpou sua mente esperando sentir alguma coisa, algum sinal de si mesmo ali dentro e por uns segundos só havia silêncio e estava começando a achar que não era o local certo, o que significava que Azazel estava errado. Mas quando estava perto de voltar atrás e desistir, sentiu alguma coisa. Um leve puxar que o guiava em direção ao centro da construção, que o levava para uma parede que lhe impedia de chegar mais próximo. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.  
\- É aqui Franklin, nós voltaremos amanhã pela noite.  
\- Por que sempre à noite?  
\- Porque é quando não há ninguém por perto, além disso, o que irá acontecer chamará muita atenção.  
-x-  
Foggy estava usando um casaco, não era porque estava frio, a noite estava até mesmo muito agradável; mas tinha uma sensação de que noite iria ficar muito fria antes de terminar. Ele poderia dizer que estava começando a se acostumar ou poderia ser simplesmente porque era óbvio que o gelo estava de alguma forma associado ao anjo caído. Que havia mandado-o ficar do lado de fora, esperar por ele e não se aproximasse.  
O problema era que estava no seu escritório e o local era a mais de uma quadra dali e isso lhe deixava muito mais do que levemente preocupado com o que iria acontecer naquela igreja, por sorte era noite e ele sabia que não havia ninguém para se machucar. Mas e se alguém passar na rua? E se o que quer que aconteça passasse do controle e acabasse machucando alguém? Era certo que ele não estava nenhum pouco feliz com aquilo. Mas Matt insistia em dizer que precisava de todo o seu poder de volta, insistia que só poderia fazer alguma coisa quando tivesse completo de novo.  
Mas fazer alguma coisa com relação a que? Segundo ele mesmo, era forte o suficiente para pulverizar um humano só com sua forma verdadeira, por que ele queria mais poder? Realmente não entendia como a mente dele funcionava e estava começando a esperar pelo pior. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que algo começou a se movimentar com a chegada de Lúcifer no corpo de Matt e saber que era sua culpa, lhe deixava muito culpado.  
\- Você vai ficar até tarde de novo?  
Ele virou-se para encarar Karen encostada na porta do seu escritório, não tinha a visto chegar por está distraído olhando para o rio e imaginando o que poderia estar acontecendo em uma igreja não muito longe dali.  
\- Eu não consigo ir para casa, não vou dormir lá, aqui pelo menos posso ser útil.  
\- E o que perturba o seu sono?  
Encarou-a querendo se abrir com a mulher, mas já tinha sido de mais ela ter sido possuía por Azazel e embora estivesse começando a se acostumar com o demônio, não tinha sido nada legal vê-la daquela forma. Principalmente quando não poderia afirmar que foi uma coisa única, mesmo com Matt garantindo isso. Ele não conseguia acreditar em demônios.  
\- Todo esse lance de defender um homem culpado, não é algo que esperava que fosse acontecer.  
Isso era o máximo da verdade que conseguia dizer sem que ela desconfiasse da verdade, já que o lapso de memória era algo o suficiente ruim para adicionar alguma coisa a mais. Embora ela merecesse mais do que isso, já pensava assim antes quando Matt era só um homem mascarado e começou a achar ainda mais com ele sendo um Anjo Caído.  
\- Então Foggy Nelson tem mais escrúpulos do que eu pensei que teria.  
\- Claro que eu tenho! Ou você acha que estou aqui pelo plano de trabalho maravilhoso que essa firma oferece?  
Ela sorriu de maneira descontraída, ele sentiu-se atraído por ela no momento em que a viu e isso não tinha passado, na verdade cada vez que conversava com a mulher, cada vez que passava tempo com ela sua vontade de chamá-la para sair e beijá-la só aumentava. Só ressentia os segredos que os separava.  
\- Claro que achei! É maravilhoso. O plano de saúde então é o melhor de todos.  
Abriu a boca para responder quando sentiu um abalo, que definitivamente não era um terremoto a julgar pelo pilar de luz que subiu em direção ao céu. Ele chegou perto do vidro, percebendo-o trincar com o frio, embora isso não pudesse ser percebido porque só conseguia ver o pilar de luz.  
\- O que diabos esta acontecendo?  
Ele queria dizer que era exatamente isso: O Diabo. Mas se lembrou que Lúcifer era um anjo e ficaria muito irritado se fosse chamado diferente, contudo aquilo não era normal. Era algo muito poderoso e não podia deixar de pensar que era mais poderoso inclusive do que qualquer coisa quer coisa que já tinha acontecido até então.  
-x-  
Não percebeu que tinha ajoelhado até se levantar, virou o rosto percebendo que toda a igreja estava congelada e um tipo de gelo que não iria simplesmente sumir, era um tipo criado pela sua energia mais pura e perduraria até o final daquele universo. Contudo não era algo destrutivo, de alguma maneira em sua fúria alucinada para unir as suas duas energias, um jardim feito de flores e árvores geladas havia sido criado. Isso com certeza chamaram muita atenção e sem dúvida a organização que eles chamam de S.H.I.E.L.D. iria vir investigar, pena que eles não achariam nada. Nada além do que já estava aqui é claro.  
Virou-se estendendo suas assas, todos os seis pares se abriram com um som rangido, tornando-se maiores do que qualquer coisa naquele pequeno mundo; sabia que os sensitivos iriam sentir sua presença gelada e não se importava. Ele estava completo de novo, ele era ele mesmo. Com todos os seus defeitos e todas as suas qualidades (se é que tinha alguma). Virou-se pronto para sumir quando percebeu que um padre estava lhe observando com olhos arregalados, ele sabia quem era. Padre Lantom.  
\- O que é você?  
\- Eu lembro padre que quando conversamos pela primeira vez, eu lhe contei sobre o que minha avô materna dizia: que os Murdock tinham o demônio dentro do corpo.  
\- Então você é um demônio?  
\- Não. Eu sou um Arcanjo, padre. O Portador da Luz. O Caído. Tenho muitos títulos e só um nome.  
\- Lúcifer.  
\- Exatamente e o senhor a caba de ver o que meu poder pode fazer.  
\- E agora começa o Apocalipse?  
\- Claro que não tolinho, agora eu tenho outras coisas mais importantes para fazer do que destruir todos os humanos, já tentei uma vez e não vale tanto a pena assim.  
\- Já tentou uma vez?  
\- Você não acha que esse é o único mundo criado por meu Pai acha?  
Sem dizer mais nada, bateu suas assas simplesmente desaparecendo da frente do homem, tinha outros lugares a ir e mundo novos a visitar. Ele estava realmente ansioso para ver tudo com os seus próprios olhos.


End file.
